Percy's Truth Or Dare WITH POSSUMS AND WALMART!
by SnowStar569
Summary: Yeah..the gang play Truth or Dare.. Kinda weird but who cares..I STINK AT SUMMARYS! There is more inside involving abs, underwear, possums, getting banned from Walmart, and much more!
1. Chapter 1

**_So... Percy and his friends were bored so they played TorD. What happens...bad shtuff. Read to find out, and don't die of barfing your guts out. Please. Like, really. Please. I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO BUT I WISH I DID THEN I COULE ACHIEVE MY LIFELONG DREAM OF BEING A COW. MEOW._**

**Percy: I am bored.**

**Annabeth: I know! Let's play Truth Or Dare!**

**Percy: With who! There is almost no one here! They all are in their cabins.**

**Suddenly, Nico, Leo, Jason, Piper, Thailia, and the rest of the gang appear behind them.**

**Percy: ...**

**Annabeth: Hi, guys! We we just going to play Truth Or Dare! **

**Al the gang agrees to play. They go to the Poseidon cabin. Everyone sits down. Nico goes first.**

**Nico: Percy, Truth Or Dare? He says this vedddyyy evilly...**

**Percy: Uhhh... Dare?**

**Nico: I dare you to run around outside yelling: MR D! MR D I LOVE YOU!**

**Percy sways and falls. Annabeth catches him. He shakily stands up. **

**Percy: Good-bye, cruel world...**

**The gang looks through the window at Percy yelling MR D, I LOVE YOU! over and over.**

**They roared with laughter. Suddenly a random pinecone flew out of the Big House and hit Percy**

**on the head. Giant plants suddenly grew there. Percy ran around, banging his head on the walls**

**until the plants came off. Percy ran inside.**

**Percy: ...NICO SON OF HADES! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Nico looked a bit scared, but grinned mockingly.**

**Nico: Whatcha gonna do, kid?**

**Percy: This.**

**He turned to Annabeth. **

**Percy: Annabeth, TorD?**

**Annabeth: Truth.**

**Percy: Do you honestly think Nico is a (SnowStar596 has decided, probably wisely, that he will not show this word because of its nature) ?**

**Annabeth: Hm.. Well, there is one way to test. Nico, smell your own underwear.**

**Nico looked terrified.**

**Annabeth: Come on, Nico, it's only pants.**

**Nico: Fine.**

**3 MINUTES LATER**

**Nico: I am back.**

**Nico sits down, gulps, and takes a sniff. Instantly, he fainted, and the pants flew out of the window, onto the passing Mr D., who was looking for Percy. Mr D. fainted too.**

**Travis (Stoll) : *whispers* The power of the pants...**

**Annabeth: Aaaaaaaannnyway, let's move on. Jason?**

**Jason: BOTH!**

**Percy: That was...a terrible idea..**

**Annabeth: *grins evilly* I dare you... To make out with roadkill..in front of the camp... then scream that you love Thalia Grace. **

**Piper screams.**

**Jason's drops open.**

**Jason: *crying* F-Fine.. But I get to dare someone since mine is later.**

**Piper: JASON'S MIIIIIIINE! ALL MIIIIINE!**

**But before he could make his dare... NOTHING HAPPENED! OH MY PIE!**

**Jason: Katie, Truth Or Dare? **

**Katie: ...Dare?**

**Jason: YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I DARE YOU TO LOCK YOURSELF IN A CLOSET FOR 30 MINUTES WITH TRAVIS!**

**Travis looked happy, and so did Katie. They locked themselfs in the closet...then there were...squelchings...**

**Katie yells from the closet:**

**Katie: Piper, TorD?**

**Piper: Dare! *she wanted to be dared to be locked in a closet with Jason***

**Katie: OK, I dare you to get banned from any store in any way.**

**Piper: YES! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS! **

**Piper gets bucket of water and dumps it on Nico. Then, they shadow travel to the nearest Walmart.**

**Piper takes a deep breath.**

**Piper: Let's do dis! Nico! You have to tape this!**

**Nico: This will be..fun!**

**Piper walks into Walmart. **

**Piper: *yells* HEY, NICE ABS, DOOD! OOOOOOOHHHHH LOOOK ITS A POTATO! TOUCHY TOUCHY! *touching clerk's head* **

**Piper, with many people chasing, goes to the back of the store.**

**Piper: *yells* I AM A BEAST YOU CAN NEVER BE BEASTER THEN ME!**

**Then, Piper charmspeaks everyone but clerk to go to the White House and yell POTATO!**

**Clerk: YOU ARE BANNED, LITTLE GIRL!**

**Piper, shouting "BACON" runs put of store and shadow travels back to camp with Nico.**

**Nico shows everyone the tape, and they roar with laughter.**

**Then, the national news came on and it said that there were a lot of people at the White House yelling POTATO! Everyone laughed again, then, since it was dark, went to dinner and the campfire. At the campfire, Jason goes down to the middle right after a sing-along.**

**Jason: *pulls out roadkill and makes out with it***

**Whole camp: Ew.../IS THAT A POSSUM?**

**Jason: *after making out, yells:* I LOVE THAILIA GRACE! I LOVE THAILIA GRACE!**

**Then, the Truth Or Dare players go back to the cabin.**

**Piper:*laughs* Jason, that was awesome! BUT YOUR STILL MIINE!**

**Percy: Guys, let's continue tomorrow, I am tired.**

**The group agreed to meet in the cabin the next day, then parted.**

**_That took me a while..Rate it plllllzzzz..and there will be more! _**

**_I know this story makes no sense at all..but who cares? Oh yeah, did you barf your guts up? Maybe not, but later... By the way, Travis and Katie were there waaaaaay longer then 30 minutes. They were enjoying it._**

**_See you next episode-SnowStar569_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, the next chapter of my series is outtttt! YAYAYAYAYAY! Well, there is more strange shtuff thats verrrryryryryr bossome. If, somehow, you missed the last chapter, I will sum it up in a few words: possum. Walmart. Underwear. Closets. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO AMD HOO. IF I DID, I WOULD BE NOT BE WRITING WEIRD STORYS ABOUT WALMART. I WOULD BE ON A CRUISE, IN THE CARIBBEAN, WRITING WEIRD STORYS ABOUT WALMART:) Enjoy-SnowStar569.**

**Percy woke up and stretched. When he got out of bed, a lot of eyes were staring back at him. He screamed. Then, he remembered. Why did the Truth or Dare game HAVE to be in HIS cabin?**

**Connor: You scream nicely, Percy.**

**Percy: I am going to do the same thing ****did with NICO to you.**

**Connor: *grins evilly* Well, unlike Nico, I don't have death underwear.**

**Everyone laughed, including Percy.**

**Leo: So.. Let's go! I'll go first. Clarrise, Truth? Or dare?**

**Clarrise: Truth!**

**Leo: I guess you're to scared to take a dare from me.**

**Clarrise charges him like a bull, but Leo steps aside and tases her.**

**Clarrise: *groaning* Where'd you get that Taser?**

**Leo: I have my sources, young one.**

**Clarrise: Shaddup. What is the truth?**

**Leo: Who is your favorite FanFic author?**

**Clarrise: *Takes a deep breath* Either SnowStar569 or Anonymous Reader for ever. (She was my first review ever! Thank you so much!)**

**Leo: Aw... I know SnowStar is awesome.. but I was hoping you would say one of those embarrassing peoples...**

**Clarrise: I DON'T READ THOSE STORYS! FRANK, TRUTH OR DARE?**

**Frank looked scared, but wanted to prove himself to Hazel, so he said:**

**Frank: Dare.**

**Clarrise: I dare you.. To eat Leo's Taser. Whole.**

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

**Hazel: Frank, that wasn't so bad.. Righ- AHHH! THERE'S ELECTRICITY COMING OUT OF YOU!**

**Leo: That's the danger of eating a Taser.**

**ANOTHER TEN MINUTES LATER, FILLED WITH BEATING THE ELECTRICITY OUT OF FRANK WITH A BROOM:**

**Frank:...Ow.**

**Frank: Well, I guess it's my turn. Annabeth, TorD?**

**Annabeth: Dare.**

**Frank: HAHA! You have to make a time machine in 5 minutes, or you and Percy have to kiss in front of Mr D.**

**Annabeth: OK I'LL DO IIIIITTTT!**

**Annabeth runs in terror toward the Athena cabin.**

**Frank: As smart as she is, she'll never do it...**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**Annabeth comes stumbling back, carrying a cylinder shaped thing. (Sorry, that was the only word I could think of. :)**

**Annabeth: DID IT FRANK! **

**Frank: I will test to make sure.**

**Frank steps into the cylinder shaped thing. Instantly, Frank disappears in a flash of light. **

**Annabeth: *with the evilest smile yet* That is set only to one place, and only I can bring him back. The place is:...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys, it's SnowStar569. Sorry about that last cliff-hanger. I just had to do that. But, here you will find out where Frank went, and if they can get him back. DISCLAIMER: HOW MANY TIMES? I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON! BUT I KNOW THE SECRET OF HOW RICK RIORDAN WROTE THEM! THE SECRET IS- *gets hit on the head with Percy Jackson book and gets knocked unconscious.*_**

**Last time, Annabeth transported Frank to a distant land, and only she can get him back. Now, we will find out where he is. The last thing Annabeth said was:**

**Annabeth: Only I can bring him back. The place he is at is...**

**Hazel: WHERE?!**

**Annabeth: Is...**

**Hazel: WHHHHEEERRRREEEE?!**

**Annabeth: Is...**

**Hazel: ARRGH!**

**Hazel starts to summon jewels out of the ground outside. They fly toward her, but as they are about to come through the Poseidon cabin's door, the cabin heard an "Ooph" from outside, and a grunt of pain.**

**Hazel: FRANK? FRANK?! IS THAT YOU?!**

**Frank: Oowwwww... Yeah. Why'd you hit me with all your gems?**

**Hazel: FRAAAAAAANK! I AM SO SORRY, DIDNT MEAN TO, BUT YOU'RE BACK!**

**Frank: I was never gone. It was fixed outside the door.**

**Hazel: ...Oh.**

**Hazel turns on Annabeth.**

**Hazel: YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!**

**Annabeth: Well, your boyfriend almost made me kiss Percy. I'm DEFINITELY ok with that, but in front of Mr. D? No.**

**Hazel: ...**

**Then, the game continued. **

**Annabeth: Percy?**

**Percy: Hm.. Should I? he thought. Suddenly he was filled with cowardness. (is dat even a word?) Truth!**

**Annabeth: Dang! Ok, your truth is...Tell everyone in this room who your first crush was. **

**Percy: That's a weird dare..But, my first crush was some girl.**

**Annabeth: Well...DUH! But WHAT girl?**

**Percy:...Potato.**

**Annabeth: AGGGGGG! What was her reeeaaalll name?**

**Percy:...Potato**

**Annabeth: Wow, now THAT'S a sad name.**

**(Author's note: a few days later, Annabeth went missing from camp. When she returned, there were reports of a masked blonde girl intruding into a girl name Potato Sauce's home and scared her. When Annabeth came back, she did have a mask on.. Coincidence? I don't fink so.)**

**Percy: Yeah. Why'd I ever like her... I don't know.. But it's MY TURN! Thailia, TorD!**

**Thailia: Dare! **

**Percy leaned forward and whispered into her ear. She looked mortified, but she had to say yes.**

**Thailia: Now, my dare is later. So Piper, Truth or Dare?**

**Piper: Dare!**

**Thailia: I dare you and Nico to go back to that same Walmart..and somehow annoy the clerk more.**

**Piper: YEEEEAAAASSTTTTT!**

**Nico: Yokay.**

**So Piper, for old times' sake, dumped a bucket of water on Nico's head, then they went.**

**Piper: MEEOOOOOOOOOWWW! RRREEEMMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEBEERRERE MEEEEE?!**

**The customers froze. The same clerk that was there that same faithful day was at the desk. Piper remembered it as if it were yesterday(which, of course, it was.)**

**Clerk: BUT-BUT I BANNED YOU!**

**Piper: Whatcha gonna do? **

**So Piper went around asking people for Easter Eggs while the angry clerk chased them. Suddenly there was movement at the door. The potato people at the White House were back! **

**Piper: Lezzgo! These potato..creatures will do our work for us!**

**So they shadow traveled back to the camp, and once again, they roared with laughter at the sight of Piper. Then, it was time for the last dare of the day. After dinner, at the campfire, Mr D. was announcing when Thailia went down to the middle and did the following:**

**Thalia: YOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD YOLO!? $&$ ($:(28981)3$:!.$/ &-&-&:)**

**She was also flapping her arms around and flopping on the ground. Everyone except Chiron and Mr.D laughed. Like the day before, the TorD players went back to the Poseidon cabin.**

**Thailia: Percy. I will kill you, even though that actually was pretty funny.**

**Percy: YEAH IT WAS! Well guys, meet again tomorrow? Everyone nodded and, again, they departed from the cabin.**

_**YAYAYAY! I'm dooOOone with the chhapppter! Except a new one later tomorrow or maybe today, but that is highly unlikely. Hope you liked it! And thanks for the four reviews I got on this! Thanks again-AND PLEASE SEND IN TRUTHS AND DARES-SnowStar569.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi, guys. SnowStar569 here, and so is my NEW CHAPTERERERERRRERERRER! I hope you guys enjoy this, and PLEASE send in truths and dares. DISCLAIMER: I DOOONNNT OWN PERCY JACKSON BUT I WISH I DID LAST CHAPTER I GOT HIT IN THE HEAD NOW HERE IS THE SECRET- *Annabeth throws her teleporter at me and I get knocked out AGAIN!*_**

**It was a beautiful day at camp today. A PERFECT day for TorD. Percy wakes up, but he remembers this time, so he isn't shocked when there are 10-15 people waiting._  
_**

**Travis: FINALLY! **

**Thalia: WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOOUURSS ON YOU!**

**Percy: Sorry, I've been dreaming of potatoes.**

**Annabeth shot a dirty glance at him as he said that, but Percy didn't notice.**

**Piper: Well, lezzplay.**

**Leo: ME GO FIRST AND DON'T WORRY I HAVE NO TASER TODAY!**

**Clarrise: *whispers* Yessssss...**

**Leo: Well, I'm starting now. Annabeth, TorD?**

**Annabeth: I am a liiitttle braver then Clarrise, so I'll say dare.**

**Clarrise gets up, growling, but Percy punches her in the face without looking.**

**Percy: Nnnnyaao, Clarrise. Just...nyaaooo.**

**Leo: Annabeth, your dare is...**

**DRAMATIC PAUSE THINGY...?**

**Leo: to...**

**ANOTHER ONE...!**

**Leo: ask Percy on a date and tell Athena.**

**Annabeth: -_- dat bayd...verryyy bad...but I don't back down! Percy, will you go on date with me?**

**Percy: ...ok...**

**Annabeth: Dats settled. Ok, I am telling Athena now. **

**Annabeth, as part of the tradition, dumps a bucket of water on Nico's head(sorry Nico-lovers) and they shadow travel to the Empire State. They go to the top, and into the council of the gods. When they walked in:**

**Zeus: HAMBURGERS!**

**Ares: NO CHEESEBURGERS!**

**Aphrodite: No, TOMATO!(fun fact; also called the love fruit.)**

**Poseidon: NO! TASERS!**

**Zeus: THAT'S NOT A FOOD, BROTHER!**

**Poseidon: NOW IT IS!**

**Then the gods see Annabeth and Nico.**

**Ares: ...Oops.**

**Zeus: WHAT DO YOU WANT?! **

**Annabeth: I need to speak with Athena. **

**Athena and Annabeth talked a while, then Athena screamed.**

**Annabeth: YOOOOOOLOOOO! NICO TAKE US BACK!**

**When they got back to camp Chiron was waiting.**

**Chiron: What'd you do to the gods when there were having their very important meeting!?**

**Annabeth: ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Guys! Hi! I'm here! And making STORYS! And shtuff! So.. Today's TorD is..very..strange, let's just sat dat. It also has some of my best content in it, so READ ON! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HOO OR PJO AND IM AFRAID TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE FOR FEAR OF GETTING HIT WITH A BOOK! _**

**Last time Annabeth and Nico were sent back to the cabin for interrupting the gods' "important meeting." Well, lezzzzzgo start that storyryryr!**

**Jason: Guys, what did you do?**

**Annabeth: We walked in and the gods were arguing about food...**

**Jason: -_-**

**Annabeth: Yeah, anyway.. I guess it's my turn. Nico?**

**Nico: Dare.**

**Annabeth: This will be fun. Nico, I dare you to say at the zoo after every sentence for the rest of today.**

**Nico: I'm going to kill you...at the zoo.**

**Nico: Dang, this is not going to end well at the zoo.**

**Annabeth: You sound like a..strange person. Anyway, it's your turn.**

**Nico: Piper, Truth or Dare at the zoo?**

**Piper: Truth. **

**Nico: Ok give four people here ratings from one to five stars at the zoo.**

**Piper: Jason, 10 stars. Percy, 4 stars. Leo, 3 stars. You, -194629936583919173637929289201 stars.**

**Nico: That wasn't in the allowed numbers at the zoo.**

**Piper: Whatevah. Percy?**

**Percy: Dare.**

**Piper: Act like you are really stupid till the campfire.**

**Percy: OOOOKKK MAMAMAMAMMAM!?**

**Percy goes outside to the Aphrodite cabin.**

**Anabeth: That won't end well.**

**Thalia: I'll take Percy's place. Nico, truth or dare?**

**Nico: Truth at the zoo.**

**Thalia: What's the weirdest thought you've ever had?**

**Nico: Potatoes, they were attacking, it was horrible, then a mouth came out of nowhere and ate them all at the zoo.**

**Thalia: O..k?**

**Piper: Now we will all do the same dare or truth! Let's do truth first.**

**Thalia: Sure, I can't think of anymore dares anyway.**

**Piper: OK, the truth will be what the most embarrassing fact about you is, I'll go first. My most embarrassing fact is that-that-that I want to marry Jaso-Jason.**

**Nico: Wow...at the zoo.**

**Thalia: Wow, do you have any idea how stupid that sounded?**

**Nico: Yeah...at the zoo.**

**Piper: Nico, say your fact.**

**Nico tries to run, but Connor Stoll was outside the door.**

**Connor: No escape.**

**Nico: Fine I'll tell you. itsthatilikethalia.**

**Nico said it so quickly, that it took a while to register.**

**Thalia: YOU WHAT?!**

**Thalia starts chasing Nico with lightning.**

**Travis: Let's pick this up later...… **

**Then, they had to go to dinner. During dinner, they learned about what Percy had done.**

**He put makeup on his chest. Then he went to Rachel and asked if she had a prophecy about if the makeup would come off. Then, Rachel hit him with a hairbrush in the eye, ironically. Then he crawled to dinner. There was nothing from the TorD at the campfire that night. It was all peaceful. But the next campfire...**

**_Yay! Another chapter done! Please leave a review and send in a truth or dare! Did u like dis, btw? I did, it was fun to write. Welllllllll, see u next chapter. See you soon-SnowStar569! PS. When I said it was fun to write, spellcheck turned it into it was dipping to write before I fixed it. What..._**


	6. (Author's note)

**_This is an authors note! Hi! One person saw my authors note chapter title thing, and she_**

**_messaged me later that she thought I was stopping the story! I am not, I am just saying, _**

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE A FEW DAYS TO COME OUT BECAUSEE... IT WILLLLLLLL BE VERERERERRYRYRYRYRYRYRYRYYYY LONGFGGGGGGGGG!_**

**_See you guys soon-SnowStar569_**


	7. Chapter 6, FINALLY

**_yayayay! It's finally out! This is my fourth time writing this because I didn't save three times:):):)):)) There will be dares here from the people that sent in dares and truths XD. Anyway, hope you like it. But first...…DISCLAIMER: I AM A RED NINJA THAT PROBABLY OWNS PJO. *rick brandishes book at my head* OK FINE!I AM A RED NINJA THAT DOESN'T OWN PJO IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER!¡!¡! I think my ! button just broke, too..._**

**Percy gets out of bed. He yawns and stretches, then gets out of bed, looking around the room. But there were no people sitting next to his bed again.(That was reaaaallly scary) Thinking that was unlike Connor and Travis Stoll, he looked around his room again to be satisfied. When he was, he walked toward the bathroom door. (SnowStar569 has an evilllll grin here...…)**

**Percy: AAAAAAÁAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Travis and Connor, and the rest of the people in the bathroom, roar with laughter.**

**Percy: WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!¡!**

**Travis: It should be obvious. **

**Connor: Yeah, it was to scare the living potatoes out of you.**

**Annabeth punches him.**

**Annabeth: Don't...mention...THAT WORD! (The reason: look in chapter three...)**

**Connor looked scared.**

**Connor: Ok, ok.**

**They started he game. **

**Nivo: Clarisse! Truth! Or! Dare!**

**Clarisse: Truth.**

**Nico: Ok, what is your hobby.**

**Clarisse: ….….…Do I have to?**

**Nico: The forfeit is telling Mr. D that grapes were terrble.**

**Clarisse: I'll do that!**

**Nico: Really?**

**Clarisse: YES!**

**Nico: Then go.**

**When Clarisse was safely out of the house:**

**Nico:*evil smile* She should've known I would've told you guys when she was gone. H****er hobby is gardening.**

**Everyone stares in shock at Nico. Percy faints. Jason laughs maniacally, and kept going on, and on, and on.**

**Annabeth is the only one, other then Nico, that didn't looked shocked.**

**Annabeth: Well, I have a dare for all of you. Cabin, Truth or Dare?**

**Whole Cabin: DARE!**

**Annabeth: I dare all of you...TO SIT THROUGH A GERMAN LESSON!(This dare is from Anonymous reader for ever :)**

**Percy looked like he died. Jason suddenly stopped laughing and banged his head on the table. Frank just burped and said:**

**Frank: A whoooolllle german lesson?**

**Annabeth: Yes.**

**Then Frank copied Jason.**

**Suddenly, Chiron broke down the door! **

**Chiron: ITS TIME FOR GERMAN!**

**The gang (except for Clarrise XD) walked to the Big House for German.**

**Chiron started teaching German. (I learned a lot of things from this :):):)**

**THIS NEXT PART AND SHTUFF IS FROM PERCY'S PERSPECTIVE! **

**I ****only caught vague flashes of what Chiron was saying. I was listening barely at the beginning, but then I started to daydream. I dreamed the strangest things...I saw flying potatoes, Annabeth's face spinning around saying:**

**Fake Annabeth face in Percy's really weird daydream: Percy. Cheese. Percy. Cheese.**

**The face said that over and over. But I did catch some German, and it was kinda cool. Like I learned that **

**Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung**

**means speed limit! What the potato?! But Jason didn't like it too much. He was eating an orange and banging his head on the table the whole time. I threw a potato at him that I got from my daydream. Like, it literally came out of my daydream and I threw it and it hit Jason in the face.**

**When the lesson was finally over, the gang went back to Poseidon's cabin (except Clarisse:) cursing Annabeth. **

**Annabeth: So... Didn't know that g****eschwindigkeitsbegrenzung meant speed limit.**

**Leo: I don't care how you say speed limit in German! I'm going to kiįlllll you, Annabeth. Kill you baâddd. **

**Annabeth: Bring it.**

**Leo: All right. Truth? Or? Dare!**

**Annabeth: Truth.**

**Leo: You're scared, huh?! Well, my truth is..when have you felt most uncomfortable in your life!?**** (This dare from Draconis De Vita Et Pacem XDXDXDXDDD)**

**Annabeth**: **Um... When I asked Percy...to be my...boyfriend?**

**Leo: OK HAHAH I'LL TELL EVEVEVEVEVEVERRYONE NOW!**

**Annabeth: Um..Ok?**

**Leo ran outside and starting yelling at the top of his voice.**

**Annabeth: Ok.. That was weird..and wasn't I supposed to dare someone then? I don't know.. Anyway, my turn to dare. Piper, TorD?**

**Piper: DUUUUUÛHÙÜH! Dare.**

**Annabeth: *grins evilly* I dare you...to go to that Walmart clerk's house and annoy him to insanity, or whatevah you can. SO GO! _(I had a few guests say that, so thanks to themz:)_**

**Piper jumped up happily and dumped a bucket of water on Nico again (sorry all those people that make pro-Nico storys, like Awesome As Annabeth.) like old times, then they shadow-traveled to the clerk's house. They landed in the room right next to where the clerk was. Piper told Nico to video her, then crept up behind the clerk. _(Right here I smiled with evil gleeeee and started laughing my head off:) my brother..he kinda went crazy. He is starting FanFiction soon, he'll probably be called Mr Cow. Why? I don't know.) _The clerk was talking to himself.**

**Clerk talking to himself: Last night, last night I had a dream about those kids, that terrorized my store, and me, coming into my house when I was sitting right, right here and scaring me to death by yelling potatoes are good. Well, well, at least they can't do it in real life. (he's nervous, that's why he's repeating words XD) **

**Piper: POTATOES ARE GOOD!¡!¡!¡!$$**

**The clerk turns around, scared and surprised.**

**Clerk: NOOOOOÔO!**

**Piper starts chasing the clerk around with a potato that came out of nowhere. The clerk, after a little while, screams and jumps out the window. (It was a low window, fortunately ****for him.)**

**Piper: Wowz..He's scared..Lez go back!**

**So they went back, and the cabin laughed so much that they brought Mr D. over to the Poseidon cabin.**

**Mr D.: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!**

**The cabin abruptly stopped laughing. **

**Percy: We were...having fun?**

**Mr D.: OK, go back to your game.**

**And he left. Percy looked shocked and amazed. **

**Percy:...How?**

**Annabeth: KEEP PLAYING OR FEEL THE WRATH OF ANNABETH!¡!**

**Percy looked scared. **

**Percy: OK, OK.**

**So they played on. **

**Piper: Percy?**

**Percy: Trut-Dare.**

**Piper: I dare you to sing the whoolle song Let It Go after every sentence until dinner.**

**Percy started crying, but somehow nodded.**

**Percy: Ok, I am ready to die. **

**Then he started singing Let It Go. A small fly flying around suddenly died. Percy winced, but kept singing. By the end everyone was holding their ears. **

**Jason: That was...bad.**

**Percy nodded, trying not to talk.**

**Nico spoke up suddenly.**

**Nico: You have to talk, because it's your t-**

**But Chiron's voice cut across them.**

**Chiron: It's been dinner for a while! We've been looking everywhere! Come on!**

**So the gang, (except for Clarisse lol) went to eat, Percy happily telling Piper that. No, he didn't have to sing anymore. At dinner, nothing really happened, The campfire was normal, which wasn't normal, but no one knew what would happen at the campfire the next day...**

**_YAY! I'm finally done! Well, hope you liked it. What happened to Clarisse? (this is like Frank disappearing!) One day, or one chapter, you'll know, my young Padawan. Wait, what? Well, bye for now. And here's a tip. Never get try to XD Draconis De Vita Et Pacem out(by dat i mean say waaaay more then him):) That I learned from experience:)_**

**_See you next time, and sorry this took so long, SnowStar569._**

**_AND YAY MORE THEN 1000 WORDS XD_**


	8. I'm Sorry

S**_orry, guys, this story has to be discontinued. So sorry. But the Eliminators leave me no choice...I am going to start aNOTHER Truth Or Dare story with Hunger Games, PJO, Harry Potter, Warriors, and maybe Gregor and the Overlanders, so watch my profile for that..I will NOT stop that one. If you liked my story..well, blame the Eliminators for making me stop this._**

**_My final goodbye,-SnowStar569_**


End file.
